The Baseball
Summary Gumball and Darwin have to recover a baseball that went into Mr. Robinson's yard. Plot Gumball and Darwin are playing catch in the backyard. But then, Gumball overthrows the ball, the ball then bounces off of Darwin's head, and flys over the fence into Mr. Robinson's backyard. The boys then moan over the lost baseball. They then go to their room and they see the baseball from their window. Gumball then remembers something. He remembers that he got that baseball when he was born and that it used to be Richard's. Gumball then exclaims that they have to get that ball back. Darwin then suggests to just ask Mr. Robinson to give it back. Gumball thinks it's a good idea since Mr. Robinon is a "friend" of his. Gumball then goes over to Mr. Robinson's door. He knocks on it and Mr. Robinson answers. Gumball politely asks to go and get the ball. Mr. Robinson refuses and slams the door shut. Gumball then suggests to hop the fence and get it themselves. Darwin asks if that's trespassing, Gumball says "no". Then in the house, the boys ask Richard about the Robinson's backyard. Richard then tells them about "Goliath" who is a giant bull dog who lives under the Robinson's house. He then talks about how him and one of his friends went over there and Richard's friend was killed by the dog. But he was lucky, but was injured by the attacks. He then shows him a bite mark on his leg. This frightens the two as they head upstairs. Darwin then says that he doesn't want to go over there. But then Gumball gives him a speech about heroism and determination. This then inspires Darwin to go along with the plan. They then climb over the fence to get it, but they realize that it's right in front of them with nothing dangerous or suspicious. So they walk toward the ball to get it, Goliath bursts out of no where and chases after the two. Darwin then reminds him about the speech he'd just gave but forgot about it. But Darwin remembered it, and he stood in front og Goliath's path. He then runs forward to attack Goliath, but then Goliath locked down on Darwin's neck and started biting harder and harder. And Gumball came up with a plan. He rushed over to the baseball and threw it at Goliath's head. It slowed him down but kept him up. He picked up the baseball and threw it again at him. And that time it knocked out Goliath. Gumball and the injured Darwin walk over the unconscious Goliath. And just then Mr. Robinson walks out his back door and see the boys and yell at them for trespassing. The End. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Goliath. *Richard may be tormented by memories of the dog injuring him. *The plot of this episode is similar to that of "The Sandlot". Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributors Category:Short Fanfictions